Misunderstanding
by Maysangel
Summary: Cute one shot of AAMayL random! ATTENTION last story needed to be wrote before i disapear for a while...


Misunderstanding

**Misunderstanding **

**Hey it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with another one-shot! Ok so Ash and May are a couple and have an argument…what will happen? **

**Ages:**

**Ash: 19**

**May: 18 **

"ASH? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" May screamed at her boyfriend for 4 years.

"May, angel I didn't do it I promise Kasey did it. May I would never do anything like that to you." Ash said holding her hand tight.

"Ash I can't…I can't take this, I can't be hurt like this not again." May cried before wiggling out of his grasp and running out of Brendan and Kasey's home.

Ash sighed before beginning to remember what had happened.

_Flashback _

"_Hey Ash, it's been a really long time." May's friend Kasey smiled before shaking his hand. _

"_Yeah it has, it feels so good to be back here in Hoenn for a while. Right angel?" Ash asked looking at the girl that was in his arms. _

"_Yeah, umm I'll be back in just a second alright Ashy I want to run up stairs to see Brendan right quick." May said smiling up at her boyfriend. _

"_Alright May just be back soon. And tell Brendan I said hey." He smiled kissing her cheek softly. _

"_Alright be back soon." May said before running up the stairs. _

"_So…" Kasey smiled sitting down next to Ash. "I see that you and May are doing well."_

"_Yeah she's perfect everything I could ever wish for." Ash smiled. _

"_That's great. So you don't want to break up with her anytime soon?" Kasey asked scooting closer to Ash as he scooted back. _

"_Umm, no I wanna be with her for a long time maybe forever that is if she wants to." Ash said still scooting back as she continued to scoot toward him before he was against the side of the couch her only being mere inches away from him. _

"_That's too bad; I was really hoping you would give me a chance." She whispered before locking his arms against the couch before pressing her lips against his in a sudden kiss. _

_Ash went wide eyed as he tried to remove her hands off his arms. When he did he looked up the stairs to see:_

_A wide eyed Brendan and a teary eyed May. Brendan placed arm around her waist pulling her into a tight hug. _

"_Shh it's ok May. Maybe it's a misunderstanding." Brendan whispered. _

"_It looked very convincing to me Brendan I have to get out of here." May cried before running down the stairs and out the door. _

"_May…damn it, MAY!!" Ash called pushing Kasey off him and running out the door after his crying girlfriend. _

_End Flashback_

A few minutes later Ash walked behind May, as she was sitting on the bank of a near by river before wrapping his arms around her waist stopping her from moving.

"LET ME GO!!" May screamed wiggling trying to get free.

"May its ok it's me." Ash said as she still continued to wiggle trying to get free of his grasp.

"I don't care who you are…Ash Ketchum you hurt me so let me go." May cried tears falling out of her eyes once again falling into the river creating large ripples in the water as she wept.

"May wait look at me please angel? Please May!" He begged. It was silent for a minute before May turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Can I tell you what happened please?" Ash begged again looking at her caressing her face for a minute before she removed his hand causing him to frown as tears stung his eyes threatening to fall.

He told her everything that she didn't see. Then looked into her eyes which held tears again before collapsing into his arms crying hysterically. Ash rubbed her back softly.

"Shh its ok angel…everything's ok." Ash whispered kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"No it isn't alright I suspected that you did something you didn't do. I should have known you would never ever hurt me Ashy and I'm so sorry that I didn't realize that before." May said tears tumbling down the side of her angelic features staining them in ruby red as she was embarrassed for not believing him before.

Ash smiled before caressing the side of her face again. And this time she let him touch her. "May you didn't know I'm not mad at you and you shouldn't be mad at yourself." Ash said before placing his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

His lips were practically grazing hers teasing her slightly. "I love you soo much angel." He smiled before pressing his lips firmly against hers kissing her feverishly. May smiled within the kiss before pulling away looking at him confused.

"Why? Why do you love me like you do?" May asked looking up at the smirk of her boyfriend.

"I don't know I just do." He said smirking still.

"I don't understand you deserve someone that doesn't judge you, that doesn't cry for no reason, someone who won't yell at you Ash even if she is mad. You deserve soo much better than me." May said as more tears progressed down the side of her face again the crimson stains still on her face.

"May I don't care about your flaws. You're the angel of my life you're everything I could ever wish for or ever want." Ash said wiping her eyes with his index finger.

"I still think you deserve better than me." May said looking down.

"I don't want anybody else but you May Maple." Ash smiled.

May looked up at him a teasing smirk on her face "You have it really bad for me."

Ash laughed slightly. "Yeah, and I'm proud of it."

May looked astonished as she looked up at him. "Why?" May asked

"Why not? I mean, you're beautiful, talented, an awesome kisser, and a really sweet girl. I love everything about you; even your flaws." He smiled as she returned the smile and flung herself back into his waiting arms, holding him as tight if not tighter then he was holding her.

After a couple minutes May stepped back. "I think I need to go talk to my so called best friend." May smirked.

"May don't do anything stupid." Ash said taking and placing an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side.

"I'm not I'm just going to what needs to be done." May said looking up at him smiling brightly as he bent down and kissed her before pulling back and continuing walking down the dirt path to Kasey and Brendan's home.

15 minutes later…

Ash and May walked into the Birch residence looking at an again, wide eyed Brendan when he saw that the couple was already back together.

"Hey Brendan!! It's been a long time dude. I haven't seen you in years well since the Masters Tournament in Twinleaf Town." Ash said holding out his knuckles as May smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Same here Ash nice to see you too. All though I didn't think I would see you two back together for a long time. I guess you proved me wrong.." He laughed bumping knuckles with Ash.

"Anyway I'll let you guys get reacquainted as I go talk to Kasey." May smiled before kissing Ash's cheek and proceeding up the steps to Kasey's room.

**Kasey's room with May… (Mays POV)**

May walked up the stairs to Kasey's room. She looked inside the room to see Kasey's smile. She was obvious surprised to see May but she was still happy at what she had done and smugly smiled.

"Hey May I wouldn't think you would be here anytime soon." She said stepping toward her 'friend'.

"Why would you think that? Because you kissed my boyfriend and then expect me to not be a little mad at you? Who in the hell do you think I am then?" May asked her hands at her sides clutching into fists.

"Oh and I had fun kissing him. He is very good even though he's not trying." She said stepping closer to May. "And next time I want to see what he hides under those clothes of his."

May then raised her fist and hit her square in the face knocking her back against the closet in her room. At this time Ash and Brendan walked in when May hit Kasey.

"MAY!!" Ash and Brendan called before Ash ran up to her grabbing her around the waist to hold her back from hitting Kasey again. "What are you doing I thought you said you weren't going to do anything stupid."

"I'm not I said I was going to do what needed to be done and that's what I did." May said blowing some of her blond streaked hair out of her face.

"May…" Ash chuckled. "Now she did deserve that from what she did to you. But come on May…" Ash said smoothing out her bangs.

"Ash I wouldn't have hit her so quickly if she didn't…if she didn't say what she said." May said looking down at her hands.

Ash turned her around so she was facing him. "What did she say May?" Ash asked.

"I don't think you would want to hear it." May sighed looking up at him. "It's very disturbing."

"Try me angel." Ash said caressing the side of her face making her melt into his touch.

"First she said that even when you didn't try you were still a good kisser which didn't faze me much I mean I have to agree with her there. But the second thing she said is what got me so fired up that I had to hit her. Ash she said that next time she would see what you hind under all your clothes. That made me mad because we haven't even done that yet and she's thinking about it." May said looking down and blushing slightly.

Ash tingled red before placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her face to look at him. "Do you wanna spend the rest of your life with someone like me? Waste your precious time and breathe on me?" He asked.

"Of course I do Ash. I love you with all my heart and I think I could want to be with you forever." May smiled brightly.

"I was hoping you would say that." He smirked deviously before leaning in and kissing her.

May and Ash both put the up most passion into their kiss then any they ever shared. Ash placed his hands on his girlfriend's belt loops pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his index finger around them. May placed her hands on his muscular forearms rubbing her fingertips across them swiftly. He smiled within the kiss moving down to her favorite spot on her neck as his hands moved up to her waist caressing all the curves that graced down the side of her body like a waterfall. Before kissing her collar bone as she lent her head back taking in his kisses and touches on her soft skin. He then moved down to the indent before entering her shirt causing her to moan and stop him.

"Ash not now." May moaned again, placing her hands firmly on his forearms.

"Alright…" He sighed kissing her lips softly once more before pulling back his hands still on her bare curves leaving him to caress them tenderly with soft touches.

"I wanna go home Ashy." May said quietly lying her head on his chest as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"I do too angel lets just say bye to Brendan who is being us and then we'll leave." Ash smiled sweetly.

"Alright." May said her smile turning bright again.

"Bye…" May was cut off when Kasey jumped on her and began to punch her in the face.

"KASEY GET THE HELL OFF OF MAY NOW!!" Brendan yelled.

She pulled back standing up to look at the bloody faced girl.

"May oh my gosh angel." Ash cried picking her up securely in his arms. "Kasey what the fuck is wrong with you?" Ash yelled rocking his unconscious girlfriend slowly in his arms.

"Yeah what is wrong with you Kasey you love May what's the deal are you doing this just because you're jealous of her because she goes out with Ash?" Brendan asked placing a hand on Mays forehead.

"Yeah I'm jealous because he wants her over me. What so special about her that makes everyone love her? Just because she's pretty? Just because she is easy? I have to know what persuades you guys to love her." Kasey yelled.

"NO, we love her because of her personality!! She's beautiful, talented, sweet, a strong coordinator, and she cares about people for who they are not what they look like like you do! She has a great deal of personality something that you're extremely lacking in! So if you would excuse me I need to go get my girlfriend to the hospital." Ash said walking out of the door.

**3 hours later…**

Ash sat in Mays hospital room at her bedside. They had cleaned up her face and cleaned off the imprints made in her face leaving the angelic features that Ash was used to. She was put to sleep during the blood transfusion though and hadn't woken up since then. Her rare blood type made it hard for them to safe her when she had first got there. The doctors were saying they never ever saw something so remarkable to where a young woman was able to survive an hour with most all of her blood drained out of her body. That proved it to Ash…May was his angel his miracle.

Ash wiped a tear out of his eyes before laying his head on her stomach holding one of her hands tightly in his. 'Come on May…please wake up soon, I need you.' He pleaded in his head.

"Ash?" A weak voice said from the hospital bed. Even though it was very weak the voice belonged to only May.

Ash looked up from her stomach looking at her half open eyes that were starring into his wide eyes. He let a tear or two fall from his eyes upon seeing her face as he covered his eyes with the brim of his hat while tears streamed down and his shoulders shook from the amount of tears falling from his eyes before collapsing into her arms as she rubbed the back of his head softly.

"Shh it's ok Ash. But I do have a question…" May said pulling him up, taking his hat off revealing the puffy red eyes from the crying he had been doing for the stressful hours he had set there. "Do you always hide your eyes while you cry? Do you hold in your feelings or let them out? Because now that you're with me and you have to cry, I want you to cry all that you have to cry. Because, it's not healthy to hold in all of your feelings like that." May smiled weakly as he nodded before breaking down into her warm loveable embrace.

"May can I ask you something?" Ash asked after a while as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Yeah sure anything Ash." She said smiling brightly.

"Do you think you would want to spend the rest of your life with me? I know I've done asked a million times but…" He asked holding her hand as his thumb rubbed her palm as she cut him off.

"It's alright as for your question…Umm I would have to say considering all that has happened….yes I would. You're the only that has ever called me his. You're the only one who cares so much about me that would put his life on the line for me, like the countless times in the pass." May said smiling before covering his hand with her other one with a white diamond bracelet upon it. Ash's eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the trinket.

"May, the bracelet, they let you keep it on?" Ash asked.

"Yes, well not willingly. I told them I wasn't taking it off and if they made me then I would leave. And then they gave me this long story that if I didn't have more blood deposited in my body then I would die. And I told them I didn't care and I wasn't taking the surgery until they let me keep it on. So I sit here for a hour still loosing gallons of blood before they gave up." May said looking up at him.

"You're saying that you basically told them that you would die unless they didn't let you wear the bracelet I gave you?" Ash asked looking at the trinket taking it in his fingers.

"Yeah I got the ring and necklace on too." May said flipping around her hand where the diamond was on the inside of her palm. "I just told them it was a reminder thing though that's why you can only see the band on the front side of my hand." May smiled turning it around back where it belonged. "And the necklace…" May said taking the heart on the chain out of her gown so he could see. "I wanted a piece of you with me while I was in surgery." May admitted.

"I wanted a piece of you too so…" Ash smiled taking a shell necklace out of his shirt showing it to her. "Remember you gave me this on our one month anniversary in the Orange Islands." Ash said looking at her face.

May looked shocked as she took the necklace between her delicate fingers. "You kept this after all this time you still have it?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I never take it off except for when I go to sleep." Ash smiled. "That's why you've never seen it. That and the fact that I keep it inside my shirt so where it's closer to my heart just like you are May."

May smiled before locking her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I love you, but I still think there's way better than me out there for you like…" May was cut off when Ash placed a finger over her lips silencing her.

"I love you too and I don't want anybody else for the rest of my life." Ash smiled before kissing her softly, passionately.

"I-love-you-too." May said taking deep breaths after they pulled away.

"So what I'm getting to is…May Maple will you marry me?" Ash asked pulling out a diamond ring.

Mays eyes watered before spilling the acid tears from her eyes. Ash smiled and wiped away the tears falling down her features staining them drastically.

May smiled before whispering, "I…yes." May said wiping the tears from her eyes as he placed the ring on her finger pulling in his new fiancé into a warm embrace before pulling her into the most passionate kiss ever shared for a married couple.

**2 years later…**

Ash and May sat in their new house watching TV before Ash had to leave. He had been offered a local ranger job and accepted and would be leaving for training the next day and would be gone for two weeks.

"Angel, can I tell you something's." Ash asked rubbing her side his hand was resting on.

"Of course Ashy you can tell me anything." May said kissing his bare chest softly causing him to shutter at her soft lips on his bare skin.

"I'm actually scared. I don't want to go to training and start this job and then something happen to me and then leave you all alone especially with you being pregnant and all." Ash said placing his other hand on her stomach rubbing it simultaneously.

"I'll be alright I'm only a couple mouths along. But I have to confess I'm scared too but I'm scared of loosing you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever, ever lost you Ashy." May said tears welling up in her usually calm serine sapphire eyes, as they rolled like the ocean in heartbreak. Ash sighed tears in his own eyes looking at her.

"Same here but maybe I don't need to…" Ash was cut off when May placed a finger over his lips.

"Ash, don't even think about it. I know you're scared and I am too. But you are going to do that training, you're only going to be gone for 2 weeks, I can survive, and when you do start working there, then all you have to do is do office work and every now and then do field work. Ash that's a lot of money for our baby… for our family. We need it, I'm still an Elite Coordinator and you're still Pokemon Master and that brings in a lot of money, but Ash with us both working 2 jobs. Me being a teacher and an Elite Coordinator, and you Ash being Pokemon Master and a ranger, we'll have a lot of money for our baby." May said rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Alright I'll do it for you and the baby only…my family." Ash said kissing her forehead softly.

"That's all I ask of you. That and this is one of your dream jobs I want you to have fun." She smiled.

A few minutes later Ash and May were making out feverishly on the couch before Ash stopped.

"Why don't we go to bed a little earlier tonight?" He asked breathlessly. May nodded as he jumped off of her before lifting her in his arms running up the stairs to their bedroom.

**Epilogue: **

**1 year later…**

**Ash took the ranger and is one of the top rangers in his station. And May was right about the money that was coming in…their new family is doing wonderful. **

**Mays doing fine too, she's still recovering from having her twin girls, Stephanie and Isabella. The beautiful twin girls of Ash and May have blue eyes and pitch black hair with scars on their cheeks like their dad. And the calmness of their mom. Stephanie is her daddy's girl while Isabella is a momma's girl. But both of the girls care about both of their parents when they get to see them. May started working again 6 months after having the girls as Delia and Caroline watched the two kids as they both lived close by as Mays dad and mom only lived a couple houses away from Ash's mom and step-dad. As Ash's step dad was no other than professor oak. Norman gave up the Petalburg gym to his son Max and his family where Max is the gym leader. Norman now works at a new gym built for him as the Pallet Town Gym Leader. **

**Kasey finally got over Ash and began going out with one of her brothers' friends Richie. **

**And Brendan and May are still close and moved to Kanto to live with Ash and May in their 4 bedroom home on the edge of Pallet next to the beach, And he has never been happier. **

**So everyone's happy and that's all that matters. **

**SO…did you like? If so please REVIEW!!**

**Luv Maysangel **


End file.
